warbrandfandomcom-20200214-history
Feat Listing
- Select an additional language from the following: Davek, Elven, Abyssal, Celestial, Primordial, Deep Tongue. - Select a Tier 1 Divine spell from any school. This spell is learned and may be prepared and cast like any other arcane spell. - Once per round as a free action, you may sacrifice a single prepared arcane spell to increase your damage with a standard weapon or unarmed attack by 1d4 for every tier sacrificed spell had. - Gain an additional first-tier preparation slot. - Casting a fire or light spell allows the caster to optionally glow brightly for a round, gaining a +2 supernatural bonus to Evasion, but reducing all stealth. - Gain small shield proficiency - Gain proficiency with a single exotic weapon from a weapon group this character already has proficiency in. - Removes penalties for wielding. - Attacking with a shield may push an opponent back 5 ft, and may allow this character to move into the space they occupied. - Gain +3 maximum hit points - This character may make an additional attack of opportunity in a single round. - Take no penalties due to mounted combat. - Gain +4 to initiative bonus. - This character may attack then move. - This character has a +10 contextual bonus to awarness checks made to find traps. - If the character successfully evades an attack that normally deals damage on a miss, it instead deals no damage. - A character may use his or her dexterity score instead of strength score as a bonus to attack rolls when wielding light weapons. - A character's flat footed evasion now factors in his or her evasion bonus from his/her class and his/her race. - A character with this feat gains a +5 feat bonus to checks made to gain information on a creature. - This character deals additional damage with his/her sneak attack. - The character is treated as having one additional rank of cover when at least one rank of cover is possessed. - This character is not slowed by undergrowth. - Gain 1d10 damage against a flat-footed opponent. - Gain a +2 extraordinary bonus to attack when attacking from at least 5ft higher with a melee or ranged weapon. - This character gains +1 initiative point at the end of every round. - 1d6 extraordinary damage bonus to selected enemy type. - Range increments with a ranged weapon are increased by +20ft. - Allows attack then movement with ranged weapons. - Worn armor has its movement penalties reduced by 5ft per round. - You may provide your shield evasion bonus to all allies adjacent to you. - If you drop a target in melee, you may make an additional attack with the same weapon against a creature within reach. This ability can trigger multiple times. - When an opponent within reach misses this characer with an attack action, hs characer may respond with an attack of opportunity. - If you drop an opponent in melee, you may take a free 5 ft step. This activates before Cleave, should you have it. - You do not count as surprised against an invisible or concealed attacker, You may sprint in dark or dim light, and targets who have full concealment (+12) count as having medium concealment (+8). - Gain a +2 to attack rolls with a given weapon group. - You may move, attack, and then move while mounted. If you successfully hit a target with an attack in this manner, they cannot hit you with an attack of opportunity for the rest of your turn. - A character with this feat gains a +2 to his/her attack rolls when flanking. - A character with this feat dodges and weaves when moving, gaining a +4 extraordinary bonus to evasion until the start of their next turn after taking an full turn with no actions except movement or sprint. - A character with this feat can enter stealth during combat by as long as he/she enters some kind of shadow. - A character with this feat may take advantage of sneak attack even while using a ranged weapon. - The character gains a +2 extraordinary bonus on ranged attacks performed where no other targets cross the line of attack. - The sorcerer may take a -4 penalty on his or her channeling roll to move after casting. - Gain proficiency with light armour - As a readied reaction ability to a target spell being cast, the character may expend one prepared spell of the same school that is at least one tier higher than the target to nullify it completely. - The character may cause an area/radius/cone spell to not affect one target within the area, but the spell becomes a Full-Turn action to cast. - When bloodied for the first time in a day, recall one spell of 2nd tier or lower. - When an opponent within threaten range performs an attack action and misses and you are not the target, you may respond with an attack of opportunity. - Your threatened squares now count as difficult terrain for foes. - As a full-attack action, this character may attack every opponent who is adjacent to him/her a single time. Whirlwind attack may not be followed up with additional attacks, such as those from 'Cleave'. - +1 to damage rolls with a specified weapon type (not category.) - You may move, then attack, then move. If you successfully hit a target with an attack in this manner, they cannot hit you with an attack of opportunity for the rest of your turn. - The rogue's ranged attacks represent such a threat that he or she may elect to flank an opponent from a distance. - Learn an additional Tier 0, Tier 1, and Tier 2 spell from a barred school. - The character may now cast arcane spells as a sorcerer would. He/she selects one school from which to draw spells from, and the rest are considered 'barred'.